Kindness Beneath Coldness
by NobodyAtAll
Summary: Narcissa Malfoy seeks comfort from the only man she can still trust. Set during HBP, compliant with all books. One-shot.


_**This story takes place a few weeks after "Spinner's End" (HBP, ch. 2); during the summer of 1996.**_

**DISCLAIMER: J.K. Rowling owns the playground, I just enjoy it.**

* * *

><p>"Come, Draco," Narcissa Malfoy said quietly, taking hold of her son's arm. The Dark Lord had just finished speaking to the Inner Circle, and she was ready to get her son away from here as quickly as possible.<p>

But Draco pulled his arm away from her. "I can't."

She stared at him. "What do you mean, you can't?"

Just as he was about to answer, Bellatrix sidled up to them. "Draco's coming with me, Cissy." She put a hand on her nephew's shoulder. "We should be back before midnight," she added lightly, pulling him away from Narcissa.

The two of them Disapparated, leaving Narcissa to stand there with her mouth agape and a feeling of dread coiling around her insides. She glanced around and noticed that Severus Snape had his eyes fixed on her. He looked away the moment she glanced at him. Moving surreptitiously around the outside of the cluster of remaining Death Eaters, Narcissa approached the black-haired wizard. He did not grant her eye contact. "May I speak with you?" she whispered.

Severus inclined his head slightly, and offered her his arm. Narcissa took it, and immediately felt the crushing sensation of Apparition. They landed in a dark alley between two brick buildings. She immediately recognized the dilapidated town of Cokeworth.

Snape began striding briskly toward the light at the end of the alley, and she took several quick steps to catch up with him.

"I'm sorry to bother you now, Severus. But it's not easy for me to get away from Bella."

Snape grimaced slightly. "I see."

Narcissa walked shoulder-to-shoulder with him down the alleyway, uncertain of why she was inclined to be in such close proximity with her husband's old friend.

"You should not approach me in the presence of the others, Narcissa. It could give them a wrong impression." His voice was low and slightly irritated.

She glanced over at him. Surely he couldn't mean... "I'm not sure what you-"

He cut her off. "Your unwillingness to allow Draco to complete his mission alone could be misconstrued. At present, the agreement remains between us and your sister. Should the others see that we have some sort of confidence, however, the whispers could reach the ears of the Dark Lord."

Narcissa bit her lip. She had not given thought to that; she'd assumed that her close relationship with Severus would be considered unremarkable, since Lucius was his close friend and she was now quite alone in the world. The only thing she had thought of was that their intimacy might spark rumors of a romantic entanglement.

She felt her cheeks flushing as she hurried to keep up with his strides. "But surely the Dark Lord would not object to you seeing that my son completes his task in an expeditious manner," she said as they rounded the corner and came out into the street.

"You know as well as I that we can have no such certainty," Severus intoned, slowing his pace as they reached his house. He unlocked the door and pushed it open, gesturing for her to enter. Narcissa went in quickly. Snape paused to glance behind them sharply before entering and closing the door. "Now," he said, finally looking her straight in the eye, "What is it, Narcissa?"

She swallowed. "I just wanted to thank you, Severus. It is impossible to speak freely with Bella around, and she hurried me away so quickly the last time I was here that I didn't have a chance to properly express my gratitude."

Severus lifted his chin slightly and nodded once, slowly walking past her toward his living room. There was a hint of yearning in her eyes that made him fully aware that this was not her full reason for following him. She wanted something. He waved his wand over the hearth, reigniting the small blaze that had been alight before the Mark had beckoned him to his master's side. Narcissa came into the room a few steps. With an inward sigh, Snape gestured for her to sit down.

"I had rather hoped that the Dark Lord would ask you to help prepare Draco for his mission," she commented, taking a seat on the sofa.

He crossed his arms, observing her from where he stood next to the fireplace. "I do not believe he is of the opinion that your son requires any preparation," Severus responded.

Narcissa looked up at him abruptly, her eyes sharp and anxious. "Bellatrix has been taking him somewhere," she revealed, searching his expression. "I thought perhaps... you might know..." She trailed off, waiting for his answer to her unfinished question.

This, then, was why she was here. Severus looked at her for a moment. "I am not informed of anything Bella might be doing, though if I was, I would not likely be at liberty to reveal it to you." Her eyes clouded with dismay, and she turned her gaze away from him. Severus unfolded his arms, and moved to sit next to her on the sofa. "Narcissa," he uttered, "I have already done as much as I believe I can without betraying the Dark Lord's wishes. You must content yourself with that. There is nothing more you can do to protect him." Narcissa's eyes filled with tears as she listened, staring at the coffee-table. Severus knew how strongly she felt about this, and that she wouldn't likely believe him. Still, he felt compelled to try to head off her fruitless efforts.

"I cannot stand by and watch him fail, Severus," she whispered, as tears dribbled down her cheeks.

"You cannot interfere," he maintained. Severus hesitantly placed a hand on her arm, which made her look up at him. "You stand upon perilous ground with the Dark Lord as it is. For the time being, it would be in your best interests to remain... unobtrusive." Narcissa did not fail to discern the significant look he was giving her.

Snape watched her expression. He could not deny that he felt for Narcissa; she was obviously terrified, and her sister was no help. With Lucius gone, she was left to wade her way through a mire of intrigue she had never dealt with before and had no power to control. Severus had been witness to her growing desperation and misery when she'd collapsed on his floor only a few weeks ago. He was practiced at remaining detached, as it had been his only means of survival for almost his whole life, but for this brief moment he was willing to allow himself some feelings.

Narcissa had looked away from him again. Snape squeezed her arm very slightly. "You can have no doubt I will look after your son, Narcissa," he assured her in his deep, slow voice. "And Bella's dearest wish is to regain the Dark Lord's confidence. Draco's success would mean a return to his good graces. I would speculate that anything she is doing with Draco is an effort to aid him in his mission."

His voice was very soothing. Narcissa closed her eyes and nodded, and tried to let go of the terror that was gripping her body. She could not explain why she had so much confidence in Severus. Perhaps it was because her husband had always held him in high regard, but she felt quite certain that he was the only person in the world that she could trust right now. A part of her almost wished that he would hold her. But of course that was preposterous, they were not dear enough friends to warrant such intimacy, not to mention the fact that Severus Snape did not ever display such emotional openness. The fact that he'd laid a comforting hand on her arm was evidence enough of his compassion.

She opened her eyes and took a steadying breath. "I'm sure you're right, Severus." Narcissa brushed a tear off her cheek using her left hand, unwilling to displace his hand from her other arm. Snape withdrew his touch, however, and folded his hands in his lap.

Narcissa had decided it was time to leave, but the removal of his steadying hand left her with a horrible sense of bereavement. Once again she became aware of Snape's close proximity, but this time she did not question why she desired it. There was a kindness beneath his coldness and, like it or not, Narcissa knew that she was accustomed to living within the strength and warmth of a man's protection. Lucius had been the pillar of her existence, and now he was gone. So of course she was gravitating toward the only man she could trust.

But these feelings belonged Lucius, and to him alone. She had no business sidling up to Severus. Her face began to flush, and Narcissa realized she needed to get out of there before she could make a complete fool of herself, if she hadn't already. "Well," she said, smoothing her skirt before standing, "Thank you for your time. I'm sorry if I've been a bother."

Snape stood as well. She started for the door, and he followed. She paused at the door, waiting for him to open it. His hand rested on the doorknob, but he waited. Growing more uncomfortable by the moment, Narcissa glanced up at him.

"Remember what I've said," Snape urged her quietly.

Narcissa nodded quickly, looking away from his piercing dark eyes that seemed able to read her thoughts. She knew she was turning bright pink. He opened the door, and she let out the breath she'd been holding. "Thank you, Severus," she murmured, before hurrying out the door. She did not wait for his reply. Keeping her pace reasonably unhurried, Narcissa walked down his street, imagining she felt those piercing eyes watching her the whole time. When she finally reached the alley, she entered at a leisurely pace, but as soon as she was out of sight of Snape's house, she darted to the other end. At last she paused for breath, leaning against the grungy brick. It had begun to mist lightly, and the tiny drops of water felt soothing against her burning cheeks.

This had to stop. She could not just lie down and die because Lucius was locked away in Azkaban. This need for protection was weakness, and nothing else. She took a deep breath, and stared up at the cloudy sky. Narcissa Malfoy was a powerful witch. Narcissa Malfoy did not melt into a pool of tears at every misfortune. Narcissa Malfoy did _not_ put herself at the mercy of others. She took care of herself.

Narcissa pushed herself away from the wall and drew her wand. Standing a just little bit taller than before, she turned on the spot and Disapparated to Malfoy Manor.

END

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: Please R&amp;R! And to all my lovely readers who are waiting on the next chapter of "After the Fall," it is 65% done! It will be here soon, I promise.<em>


End file.
